Mi abogado preferido
by AnToo96
Summary: Sakura es echada de la casa donde alquilaba por un rumor falso. El casero la corre con una navaja y ella se enconde detrás de un arbusto. Allí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, un famoso abogado que la salva, y, luego le hace una propuesta bastante importante.


Disclamer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. El resto de los participantes, sí. La historia es totalmente original. Alguna coincidencia con otra es completamente pura casualidad.

Resumen: Sakura es echada de la casa donde alquilaba por un rumor falso. El casero la corre con un arma blanca y ella se enconde detrás de un arbusto. Allí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, un famoso abogado que la salva, y, luego le hace una propuesta bastante importante. ¿Qué será esta propuesta?

Mi abogado preferido

Corrí. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En realidad, sí dependía de ello. Si paraba, aquel maldito hombre me mataría. Y es que era muy joven para morir, y me quedaba mucho por descubrir y conocer.

Doble a la derecha, y luego miré hacia atrás, sin parar de correr. El hombre me seguía, a paso veloz. Volví a doblar, esta vez a la izquierda, pero esa calle tenía fin. No pensaba dejar que me matara, por lo que me metí en una casa saltando por la verja y me escondí detrás de un pequeño arbusto, pegado a la puerta de entrada.

El tipo que me perseguía, por suerte, no me vio cruzar la cerca, así que regresó por donde había venido, quizás continuando buscandome.

La puerta de entrada se abrió. Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros como la fría noche, muy profundos y atrapantes, pero que no demostraban más que seguridad y enojo apareció por allí.

¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – La dureza de su voz y la de su mirada hicieron que me encogiese aún más de lo que estaba.

Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura… y estoy aquí porque…

¿Qué buscas aquí Haruno? – Me interrumpió aumentando el volumen y la fuerza de su voz.

Si no me interrumpes, podría explicarte. – Le advertí mientras me levantaba de mi escondite. – Estoy escapando.

No me interesa. Vete de aquí.

¡No, por favor! Si me voy ahora, me matara. Verás… Un tipo me alquilaba un pequeño departamento, y por un comentario que le llegó, falso, me echó del lugar. Me sacó corriendo de allí, y como si no fuera poco, me siguió con una navaja. Corrí, hasta que llegué a esta calle y como tiene fin, tuve que esconderme aquí. – Solté todo el aire contenido de golpe, en un sonoro suspiro. El rostro del chico que estaba junto a mí, al parecer el dueño de la casa, no cambió ni un ápice.

No es mi problema, así que retírate de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.

¡Qué insensible eres! ¿Dejarás que el loco del casero me mate? ¡Luego te acusarán de cómplice y quedarás marcado por toda la vida, por conocer la verdad y no prestar ayuda! ¡Qué monstruo tengo frente a mí! – Falsas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas; estudiar teatro me había servido de algo… al menos una vez. – ¡No quiero morir aún! ¡Soy muy joven! ¡Quiero conocer el mundo, luego casarme y tener tres hijos: dos niños, uno llamado Michael y otro Jackson, y una niña llamada Janet, y enviarlos a que aprendan a bailar como lo hacía el rey del pop! – Iba a seguir con mi teatrito, sino hubiera sido por la interrupción de mi apuesto espectador.

Ya, para de una vez. Dime qué es lo que quieres, y veré que puedo hacer. Pero solo…cállate.

¡Gracias! – Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, para luego ser reemplazada por una expresión de duda. – A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Bien, Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿De dónde me suena tu apellido?

Soy un reconocido abogado de Tokio. Tengo en mis manos los casos más importantes. – Una pequeña, pero perfecta y reluciente, sonrisa, me dejó más encandilada de lo que estaba.

¡Perfecto! ¡No podría haber entrado en otro lugar! Ya sé en qué puedes ayudarme: demandemos al casero por echarme del lugar, habiendo yo ya pagado la cuota mensual, sin argumento verificable y por violencia física y verbal. –Mi cara se iluminó, mientras que la suya se fue ensombreciendo cada vez más.

Sabes que esto te costará, ¿verdad?

Lo suponía. No importa, veré cómo te pago luego.

Bien, vamos a mi estudio jurídico para arreglar las cosas.

El sonido del martillo del juez al golpear el atril resonó en el lugar para acallar los murmullos de las personas presentes. Finalmente, la decisión sería comunicada.

La Señorita Haruno ha ganado el juicio y… - No escuché más, ya había obtenido lo que quería y me devolverían el dinero de la última renta. Mi abogado esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de autoeficiencia, mientras yo mostré una mayor de gratitud.

Gracias al reconocimiento de Uchiha, el juicio fue llevado a cabo en menos de un mes… Desde entonces, vivo en una pensión a unas cuadras de su casa, pero busco con urgencia algo mejor donde alquilar.

Gracias, Sasuke, enserio. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin tu ayuda. – Nos encontrábamos en un conocido restaurant, cortesía de él, para celebrar que habíamos ganado el juicio.

A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado, se podía decir que éramos amigos. Ya no me trataba con tanta frialdad como el día en que nos conocimos, pero si con esa seriedad característica suya. Aunque tuve algunas oportunidades para escuchar su melodiosa carcajada, que me dejó en las nubes por unos momentos.

- ¿Y cómo vas con la búsqueda de casa?

- Mal. Nada me viene bien. Si es está bien ubicado por mi trabajo, es demasiado caro. Y si está en un precio accesible, está demasiado alejado. Es muy complicado encontrar donde vivir. Además, ya no quiero molestarte más llevándome de aquí para allá en busca de un departamento.

Sabes que si eso me molestase, no lo haría. – Un período de tiempo corto pasó hasta que él continuase hablando. – Ya lo tengo. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Desde que mis padres fallecieron he vivido solo, y la verdad que un poco de compañía no me viene mal.

Me quedé dura, como una piedra. ¡Jamás pensé en oír una proposición de esta índole de los labios de un Uchiha! La oferta era muy interesante, pero no quería abusar de su solidaridad.

No, eso sí que no. Sería muy incómodo para mí. Encima de que me ayudas, usurpar tu casa sería el colmo. Pero te lo agradezco de verdad. – Le regalé una sonrisa, mediante la cual demostraba mi gratitud.

Te lo propongo una vez más: ven a vivir conmigo a mi casa. Recuerda que me debes lo del juicio. Págame con tu compañía. – Sasuke me sonrió, y de nuevo, me perdí en su belleza. - ¿No te harás rogar, verdad?

Suspiré. La verdad que la idea estaba tentadora. Además, como él dijo, yo le debía, y si era mi compañía lo que él deseaba, pues la tendría.

De acuerdo, iré a vivir contigo. Pero pagaré la mitad de las cuentas y de los víveres que compremos.

Y él, volvió a sonreír. Por favor Dios, que dejara de hacerlo, o me olvidaría de respirar.

Llevaba más de tres meses viviendo con él, y la verdad que no me podía quejar. La casa era un palacio a comparación de mi vivienda anterior, y yo me sentía una reina. Con Sasuke habíamos acordado que él pagaba las cuentas y yo compraba todos los víveres que hicieran falta. Él seguía ganando prestigio con su trabajo, y yo con mi humilde trabajo de periodista en el diario local me mantenía lo bastante bien.

Hola… - Sasuke entró por la puerta frontal aflojándose el nudo de la corbata rayada que traía. Claramente llegaba de trabajar.

Hola Sasuke… ¿Qué tal tu día? – Me acerqué a él, con el delantal de cocina puesto mientras me secaba las manos, y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. _Era la típica imagen de la familia perfecta._

Arduo, como siempre. – Se tiró en el sofá y dirigió la vista hacia un punto no definido. Estaba como pensativo.

¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

La verdad, sí. El molesto de mi superior, el dueño del estudio jurídico, me encargó una cena con los abogados más importantes de Japón, para intentar unirnos a ellos. Y necesitaba a alguien… como decirlo… - titubeó – que sea el hombre perfecto. En otras palabras, el abogado ideal: con prestigio y casado.

¿Y por qué no buscó a alguien que sí esté casado?

Ninguno podía. Uno se iba de viaje con la familia, otro debía visitar a su madre esa noche… y el resto lo mismo. Así que quedé yo.

No te preocupes, buscaré donde pasar la noche para no molestar.

Su expresión cambio bruscamente: de ser una pensativa pasó a una de "¿estás loca o qué?"

- ¡No! Al contrario, necesito que me ayudes. Finge ser la Señora Uchiha por una noche, y si no es mucho pedir, prepara una rica cena para ellos.

No sabía como reaccionar, ya que era raro que Sasuke pidiese ayuda, pero a pesar de todo, no lo defraudaría, por lo que sólo asentí dándole a entender que estaba con él.

Señora Uchiha, la cena estuvo deliciosa. – Un señor petiso y recordete, de pelo blanco y bigote, elogió mi comida. Su apariencia no encajaba con la típica del abogado serio y exitoso. Pero aún así, lo era. A su lado había otros dos hombres, pero ellos portaban esbeltas figuras.

Muchas gracias. Les agradezco que hayan aceptado la invitación de mi esposo. Era muy importante para él. – Les sonreí, y ellos devolvieron mi sonrisa.

Antes de irme quiero observar el amor en la juventud. Jóvenes, bésense y recuérdenme a cuando yo era joven y conocí a mi amada esposa. – Sasuke me miró, y yo a él. Me lanzó una mirada de súplica, que había aprendido a entender viviendo con él, para que hiciera lo que el abogado quería.

Sin titubear más, me acerqué a él y él rodeó mi pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Imitándolo, le rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, y lo miré fijamente a sus ojos, mientras él alternadamente observaba mis ojos y mis labios. La distancia se hizo muy pequeña, tanto que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi boca, por lo que entrecerré los ojos. No quise esperar más, y él, entendiéndome, pegó sus labios a los míos y empezó a moverlos suavemente. Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar y responderle, pero eso no afectó a nuestro acompasado y parejo vaivén de labios. Era el mejor beso que en mi vida había recibido, tan cargado de ternura y agradecimiento, como de pasión oculta, o así lo sentí yo. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero no nos sacamos de encima los ojos. Nuestro "mágico" momento fue roto por el hombre regordete quien aplaudía con alegría nuestro "amor".

¡El amor en los jóvenes es tan maravilloso!- Y así siguió coronándonos, hasta que uno de sus compañeros le recordó que debían retirarse. – Sí, sí. Ya vamos. Nuevamente muchas gracias, Señor Sasuke, Señora Sakura. – Y con una pequeña reverencia dejaron el lugar.

Sakura, muchas gracias, de verdad. Podría haber perdido mi trabajo por el imbécil de mi superior al mandarme a preparar una cena de la cual debía encargarse un matrimonio.

No te preocupes Sasuke, es uno de los tantos favores que te debo.

¿Entonces me debes favores?

¡Por supuesto! Tú me dejas vivir aquí, y eso es muy importante. Además me salvaste la vida.

Me cobraré uno, ¿puedo, verdad? – Una diminuta sonrisa sensual apareció en sus labios. Yo asentí, y luego algo inesperado pasó. ¡Él me besó! ¡Y esta vez sin obligación! Trate de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que pude, aún no salía del estaba de shock bajo el cual estaba. El beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, y así como comenzó a cambiar, empezó a sentirse la necesidad de respirar. Obligados por la falta de aire, separamos lentamente nuestras bocas, pero no nuestras frentes que estaban recargadas una sobre la otra mientras se acompasaba la respiración.

¿Y ahora qué? – Me aventuré a preguntar, y él, como lo más normal del mundo, me respondió.

Yo creo que no hace falta aclarar mucho. Tú eres mi novia y mi futura esposa. – Mis ojos brillaron, y lo abracé con fuerza.

¿Te dije que eras mi abogado preferido?

No.

Bueno, ahora te lo digo: eres mi abogado preferido. – Y rápidamente uní mis labios a los suyos. Esta vez la pasión se hizo muy notable y no teníamos intención alguna de parar.

Fin.

Viernes 02 de Abril de 2010.

Bien...Volví después de mucho. Tenía las neuronas secas, y _aún las tengo_. Este es un one-shoot que había comenzado a escribir hace bastante tiempo, pero sólo ayer04/10) pude acabarlo. Encima, me vine como _anillo al dedo,_ porque una de mis amigas, Emii Ediith, cumplió años el 31/03. ¡Felices 15, Emii! Ya ves, lo tenía archivado, y ni me imaginé que podría terminarlo y dartelo como regalo. Espero que esté _pasable_. Ojalá te guste.

Epero que les haya gustado. ¿Un review, para hacerme feliz? Seguro que tienen piedad de mí, y alguien me deja escrito algo. No importa qué, siempre y cuando no sean comentarios ofensivos hacia mi persona.

Yendo al grano: como ya dije, estoy con las neuronas secas, por lo que no pretendo por el momento sentarme a escribir las continuaciones de mis otras historias. No les encuentro el hilo para poder comenzar a tirar. Como siempre digo, toda ayuda es aceptada.

Cuidense mucho.

¡Felices Pascuas! No se empachen de chocolatee, ehh!

Besoottes!

AnTooo96.

N/a: Este one-shoot está publicado en .


End file.
